Swiftmoon, the Savior of ThunderClan
by el escribador
Summary: Sorry, had to redo Willowshine's warrior name. This is about Swiftmoon, a cat in a prophecy that will save ThunderClan. Hollyleaf&OC Thornclaw&OC. Sandstorm's apprentice isn't Honeypaw. Foxpaw, Icepaw, & Millie's kit's warrior names are made up. Enjoy!
1. Allegiances

NOTE: I DON"T OWN WARRIORS

NOTE: I DON"T OWN WARRIORS. I COPIED THE ALLEGIANCES, & ANY CAT WITH A IS MINE. 

Allegiances

ThunderClan

**LEADER: **Firestar-Ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**DEPUTY: **Swiftmoon-Orange tom with two white stripes on his back, green eyes()

**MEDICINE CAT: **Jayfeather-Gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE: **Fawnleaf –Brown she cat with white-tipped front paws and tail, no skin on front right leg, mint green eyes()

**WARRIORS: **(Toms and she-cats without kits)

Squirrelflight-Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICE: **Foxpaw

Dustpelt-Dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-Pale ginger she-cat

**APPRENTICE:** Honeypaw

Cloudtail-Long-haired white tom

Brackenfur-Golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail-Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw-Golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart-White she-cat with ginger splotches

Ashfur-Pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Spiderleg-Long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing-White she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICE: **Icepaw

Birchfall-Light brown tabby tom

Graystripe-Long-haired gray tom

Berrynose-Cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-Small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-Gray-and white tom

Thundercloud-Black she-cat with white-tipped paws and tail, pale orange eyes()

Hollyleaf-Black she-cat with green eyes

Lionblaze-Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Cinderheart-Gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost-Tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeyfern-Light brown tabby she-cat

Millie-Silver tabby she-cat, former kittypet

**APPRENTICES**(More than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Foxpaw-Reddish tabby tom

Icepaw-white she-cat

**QUEENS**(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Ferncloud-Pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes

Daisy-Cream-colored long-furred cat from the horseplace, mother of Spiderleg's kits

**KITS**

Rosekit-Dark cream she-kit

Toadkit-Black-and white tom

Bumblekit-Gray tom with black stripes running along his back

Briarkit-Dark brown she-kit

Blossomkit-Tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit

**ELDERS**(former warriors and queens, now retired)

Brambleclaw-Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, retired due to mangled paw beyond repair

Leafpool-Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, retired due to failing hearing

Mousefur-Small dusky brown she-cat

Longtail-Pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired due to failing eyesight

ShadowClan

**LEADER: **Blackstar-Large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**DEPUTY: **Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat

**MEDICINE CAT: **Littlecloud-Very small tabby tom

**WARRIORS:**

Oakfur-Small brown tom

Rowanclaw-Ginger tom

Smokefoot-Black tom

**APPRENTICE:** Owlpaw

Ivytail-White-and-tortoiseshell she-cat

Toadfoot-Dark brown tom

Crowfrost-Black-and-white tom

**APPRENTICE: **Olivepaw

Kinkfur-Tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar-Brown tom with long scar across his back

**APPRENTICE:** Shrewpaw

Snaketail-Dark brown tabby tom with tabby-striped tail

**APPRENTICE: **Scorchpaw

Whitewater-White she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**APPRENTICE: **Redpaw

**QUEENS**

Tawnypelt-Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, the mother of Rowanclaw's kits

**KITS**

Tigerkit-Tortoiseshell tom with stripes

Flamekit-Tiny dark ginger tom

Dawnkit-Gray she-kit

**ELDERS**

Cedarheart-Dark gray tom

Tallpoppy-Long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

WindClan

**LEADER: **Onestar-Brown tabby tom

**DEPUTY: **Ashfoot-Gray she-cat

**MEDICINE CAT: **Barkface-Short-tailed brown tom

**APPRENTICE: **Krestrelpaw

**WARRIORS**

Tornear-Tabby tom

Crowfeather-Dark gray tom

**APPRENTICE: **Heatherpaw

Owlwhisker-Light brown tabby tom

Whitetail-Small white she-cat

**APPRENTICE: **Breezepaw

Nightcloud-Black she-cat

Weaselfur-Ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-Brown-and-white tom

Leaftail-Dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Dewspots-Spotted gray tabby she-cat

Willowclaw-Gray she-cat

Antpelt-Brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot-Gray tom with two dark paws

**APPRENTICE: **Sunpaw

Daisyflower-Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, amber eyes()

**QUEENS**

Gorsetail-Very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes

**KITS**

Thistlekit-Golden brown tabby tom with hazy blue eyes

Sedgekit-White tom with gray patches and blue eyes

Swallowkit-Dark tabby she-cat

**ELDERS**

Morningflower-Vey old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot-Dark gray tabby tom

RiverClan

**LEADER: **Leopardstar-Unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**DEPUTY: **Mistyfoot-Gray she-cat with blue eyes

**MEDICINE CAT: **Mothwing-Dappled golden she-cat

**APPRENTICE: **Willowshine

**WARRIORS**

Blackclaw-Smoky black tom

Voletooth-Small brown tabby tom

**APPRENTICE: **Minnowpaw

Reedwhisker-Black tom

Mosspelt-Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE: **Pebblepaw

Beechfur-Light brown tom

Rippletail-Dark gray tabby tom

Dawnflower-Pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose-Mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail-Ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur-Light gray tabby tom

**APPENTICE: **Nettlepaw

Otterheart-Dark brown she-cat

Pinefur-Very short-haired tabby she-cat

**APPRENTICE: **Robinpaw

Rainstorm-Mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur-Brown tabby she-cat

**APPRENTICE: **Copperpaw

Bluefire-Blue-gray she-cat with startling blue eyes()

**QUEENS**

Graymist-Pale gray tabby

Icewing-White she-cat with blue eyes

**KITS**

Sneezekit-Tortoiseshell she-cat

Mallowkit…

Beetlekit…

Pricklekit…

Grasskit…

Petalkit…

**ELDERS**

Heavystep-Thickest tabby tom

Swallowtail-Dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream-Gray tom


	2. Chapter 1

Swiftmoon woke up from the comfy moss in the warriors den and padded into the harsh sunlight. He noticed the newly made warrior Thundercloud standing firmly in the clearing. He quickly padded over to her.

"You can talk now. Your vigil is over," Swiftmoon meowed.

"Good," she replied. She stretched her legs and yawned. "Shall we go on a hunting patrol?"

"Sure. Go and fetch Hollyleaf," Swiftmoon purred, happy at the enthusiasm in his former apprentice. As he watched her pad away, he thought about his love for Hollyleaf. The way she was so absorbed in the Clan's codes, her sweet-smelling black fur, and her green eyes.

"Swiftmoon…Swiftmoon! Are you still with us?" Thundercloud inquired. She and Hollyleaf were standing a few mouse-lengths away.

"Er…yes. Let's go," Swiftmoon replied, feeling stupid. His fur felt warm and his paws were tingling. He just _had _to see if Hollyleaf felt the same way about him. _Great StarClan, _Swiftmoon silently prayed, _make it easy_.

His patrol returned home with plenty of fresh-kill. He had thought that with the cruel leaf-bare coming, they would need all the prey they could get. He dropped his fresh-kill on the pile and picked out an unusually plump rabbit. It reeked liked Twolegs.

"Must have been a Twoleg pet,"Swiftmoon murmured. He padded towards the warriors den, but Firestar beckoned with his head.

"Swiftmoon,' Firestar started, "come eat with Sandstorm and I," he mewed. Swiftmoon quickly bounded over to Firestar and Sandstorm. Even to an enemy cat, it would be obvious that they were mates.

"Swiftmoon, I must confide in you," Firestar meowed gravely. "I'm on my last life."

"What?!" Swiftmoon replied shockingly. Firestar said he had three lives left…had he been lying?

"Once I lose it, you'll be the new leader of ThunderClan. I feel proud to have you as my deputy for this last life," Firestar murmured. Swiftmoon felt a balloon of pride swell up in his chest. "Also," Firestar continued, "I've noticed that you've been taking an interest in my granddaughter. If I were you, I would get a move on," he stated with a gleam in his eyes.

"Thank you, Firestar ," Swiftmoon said, dipping his head respectfully. He padded over to the warriors den, where his sisters, Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, and Cinderheart were chatting.

"Hi," Swiftmoon meowed happily.

"Hi!" Cinderheart replied.

"Swiftmoon," Honeyfern said nervously, 'can you put me on the dawn patrol with Berrynose? I think he'll like me more if we're together."

Swiftmoon knew of his sister's love for Berrynose, despite his arrogance. "Of course," he replied. He saw Honeyfern's face light up.

"Thanks, Swiftmoon!" Honeyfern meowed gratefully. She rushed off to find Berrynose and tell him.

Swiftmoon noticed Thundercloud and Thornclaw sharing tongues happily. He always knew of his former apprentice's crush on Thornclaw.

_How I wish that Hollyleaf and I were like that,_ Swiftmoon thought as he padded into the warriors den.


	3. Chapter 2

"Alright, attack me," Swiftmoon meowed menacingly. His new apprentice, Bumblepaw, was already learning well. He had already perfected the hunter's crouch and had caught a thrush.

"Alright." Bumblepaw looked directly at Swiftmoon's paws. Then, without warning, he leaped at Swiftmoon's paws. Swiftmoon dodged to the side, but Bumblepaw turned to the side and brought his forepaw down on Swiftmoon's side.

"Wumph!" Swiftmoon cried. Bumblepaw landed lightly in the grass and began to wash a forepaw.

"How was that? Did I hurt you?" Bumblepaw inquired nervously.

"No, but if I were ShadowClan, I'd be tearing back to my own territory. Well done," Swiftmoon replied. "That's enough training for today. Let's hunt for the remainder of the day."

After dropping the fresh-kill on the pile, Swiftmoon sent Bumblepaw to give food to the elders. Bumblepaw happily jumped off, prey in his jaws.

"Swiftmoon! May I talk with you?" called Graystripe. He already had a small mouse in his paws. His mate, Millie, padded out of the warriors den. Swiftmoon grabbed a vole and a rabbit for Millie. He trudged over and dropped the rabbit at Millie's feet.

"Thank you,' Millie meowed warmly.

"It's no trouble," Swiftmoon replied, dipping his head. "What is it that you wanted, Graystripe?"

"I was wondering how my kits were doing," Graystripe replied.

"Bumblepaw's eagerness matches that of cats I've never seen. He learns very fast, catches prey well, and also fights like warriors twice his age. If he wasn't as small as an apprentice, I'd think he was a warrior." Swiftmoon saw Graystripe's face break into a smile.

"Thank you, Swiftmoon," Graystripe purred happily.

"Oh, no. It's fine." Swiftmoon saw Hollyleaf and Lionblaze come back with their apprentices, Briarpaw and Blossompaw, laden with prey.

_This leaf-fall is exceptionally warm,_ Swiftmoon thought, _but how long can it last?_

WWW

Swiftmoon decided to take Bumblepaw on a patrol to renew the scent markers. As he walked out of the warriors den, he saw Honeyfern and Berrynose together, sharing each other's company.

"Honeyfern, I need to see you, please," Swiftmoon called. Honeyfern sprang up, gave Berrynose's ear an affectionate lick, and bounded over to Swiftmoon.

"Yes, brother?" Honeyfern meowed.

"It seems as if your patrol yesterday worked," Swiftmoon mumbled.

"Yes, it did! Berrynose admitted that he feels like everyone thinks that he's stuck-up. But I told him that I thought that he wasn't, and that got him!" Honeyfern whispered excitedly.

"That's good. Would you like to hunt with him and Thornclaw today?"

"Sure, I'd…" Honeyfern's reply was broken by a distressed call. Swiftmoon saw a blue-gray cat racing through the grass.

"Greetings, Mistyfoot," Swiftmoon meowed. "What's wrong?"

"Badgers!" Mistyfoot replied exasperatedly. "They killed Leopardstar, and this was her last life. We need your help. Now."


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry, guys. I've been away. By the way, the writer fawnleaf is my best friend in real life, and she's letting me use Fawnleaf. Also, I'm letting her use Swiftmoon.**

"Swiftmoon, organize a patrol to leave immediately," Firestar ordered. He quickly raced to Mistyfoot's side, and the two raced away.

"Cloudtail, Thornclaw, Thundercloud, Lionblaze, and I shall go. Graystripe, you're in charge," Swiftmoon commanded. Without waiting for a reply, Swiftmoon turned, and with a flick of his tail, plunged into the undergrowth.

As they got closer to RiverClan, Swiftmoon could hear the sad mewling of little kits and the wails of their mothers. _Great StarClan, I hope we're not too late,_ Swiftmoon prayed.

He burst through the camp walls of RiverClan territory. He saw the warrior Blackclaw lying dead, next to Leopardstar's mangled body. It looked as if Blackclaw was protecting Leopardstar. He saw many kits in a corner, huddled by the badger that towered over them.

"Hey! Those aren't yours!" Swiftmoon yowled. He brought his sheathed paw down.

"Swiftmoon! Your claws are sheathed!" Thornclaw cried.

"I'm aware of that! Watch!" came the reply. He brought his paw on the badger's head, pushing with all of his strength. The badger staggered by the weight. It recovered and slashed at Swiftmoon's right eyes. Swiftmoon could feel blood well down his head. Swiftmoon then lodged his teeth in the badger's throat and didn't let go. Blood flooded Swiftmoon's scent glands as the badger fell with a mighty crash.

"Foxdung," Swiftmoon muttered as he helped the kits find their mothers. Most of the badgers had left the scene, leaving their deceased on the ground. Willowshine and Mothwing were busy taking care of the wounded. Swiftmoon saw Firestar pad over to Mistyfoot, blood on his flank.

"We welcome you as the new leader of RiverClan. You may pass through our territory to the Moonpool," Firestar meowed, leaning to one side.

"Thank you, Firestar. And now I have a bit of business to take care of," Mistyfoot meowed. "I say these words before Leopardstar and Blackclaw, and all of the other warriors of StarClan so that they can hear and approve my choice," She rang out. "Bluefire will be the new deputy of RiverClan." Swiftmoon remembered that Bluefire was Mistyfoot's daughter.

"Thank you, mother," Bluefire meowed calmly. "I promise to serve you and our clan faithfully for many moons."

"Bluefire! Bluefire!" came the caterwauling reply. Swiftmoon and the other ThunderClan cats joined in.

Three moonrises passed after the battle. Swiftmoon was in Jayfeather's den while his scar was healing. His apprentice, Fawnleaf, was tending to his wounds.

"Fawnleaf, what do we use for infection?" Jayfeather meowed to his apprentice.

"We usually use the juice from the leaves of chervil, but for rat bites, you could use burdock root," Fawnleaf meowed hastily.

"Very good! Put some on Swiftmoon's eye," Jayfeather mewed happily.

"Okay," Fawnleaf meowed happily. She began to spread the juice evenly on the wound. "It's funny. Your wound looks like a crescent moon," Fawnleaf muttered.

"Does it?" came a voice from outside. Swiftmoon turned to see Firestar walk in. "Sorry, Fawnleaf. I need to talk with Jayfeather," he meowed. His expression was motionless, but Swiftmooon could tell that something was wrong.

"Jayfeather, I received a prophecy the night of the battle," Firestar murmured anxiously. "I was walking and came across Bluestar. She said 'The one with the moon in his eye will save the clan.' Then she disappeared."

"Well, who could it be?" Jayfeather meowed. "Wait. Fawnleaf, come here!" Fawnleaf quickly padded in.

"What is it?"

"What did you say that Swiftmoon's scar looked like?"

"It looks like a crescent moon running down his right eye," Fawnleaf meowed nervously. Firestar and Jayfeather looked at each other.

"Shall I tell him?" Firestar mewed quietly.

"No. Tell him when you think the time is right. Until then, act like nothing was shown to you," Jayfeather replied.


	5. Chapter 4

It was four moonrises since the prophecy was shown to Firestar. Swiftmoon was crunching into a wood pigeon with his sisters.

"So, Honeyfern, you and Berrynose get any closer?" Poppyfrost inquired.

"Oh, yes!" Honeyfern replied happily. "He's asked me to be his mate!"

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Cinderheart meowed. "Here he comes now."

Cinderheart was right. Berrynose was trotting over and sat down next to Honeyfern. He gave her ear an affectionate lick, and purred happily.

"Berrynose," Honeyfern began, "I've been thinking about your offer. And I've decided that I would love to be your mate."

"You did? That's great!" Berrynose meowed. Honeyfern's long, fluffy tail was intertwined with the stump of Berrynose's.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come to the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Firestar yowled. Cats began to pour out of the dens. Swiftmoon saw Hollyleaf pad out and sit alone. Swiftmoon quickly padded over to her.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" he meowed nervously.

"No, it's fine," Hollyleaf mewed quietly. Swiftmoon could smell her sweet scent. It was of marigold and juniper.

"Foxpaw, Icepaw, come forward," Firestar meowed. Both moved forward nervously.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained to learn by your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn," he meowed. "Foxpaw, Icepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"We do," the nervous apprentices replied.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Icepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Icestorm. StarClan honors your bravery and thoughtfulness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Foxpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Foxcatcher," Firestar mewed, a playful glint in his eyes. "StarClan honors your determination and cunning, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He rested his muzzle on each of their heads, and they each licked his shoulder respectfully.

"Icestorm! Foxcatcher! Icestorm! Foxcatcher!" came the triumphant cry.

"Also," Firestar continued, "we have two kits that need to be apprentices. Toadkit, Rosekit, come forward." Both kits nervously padded forward.

"From this moment on, you are now Rosepaw and Toadpaw. Birchfall, you are ready for your first apprentice. You will be mentor to Toadpaw. I hope you will pass on what you learned from Brambleclaw to him." Birchfall scrambled forward to touch noses with Toadpaw.

"Thundercloud, you, too are ready for your first apprentice. You will mentor Rosepaw. I hope that you pass on what you learned from Swiftmoon to her." Thundercloud calmly padded forward to touch noses with Rosepaw.

"And now, Foxcatcher and Icestorm will sit vigil tonight while the Clan sleeps."

WWW

Swiftmoon woke up and stretched each leg slowly; he had been dreaming of stalking a mouse. He padded into the clearing and looked at the fresh-kill pile; it was dwindling in the cold, cruel leaf-bare. He would have to send out some hunting patrols.

All of a sudden, he saw Hollyleaf burst through the entrance. She was obviously infuriated.

"Swiftmoon! A WindClan cat is on our territory! I think it's that Crowfeather!" she hissed. "Fetch me Jayfeather and Fawnleaf; it may get ugly."

"Alright. I'll come as well," Swiftmoon replied. As he passed by the elder's den, he noticed Leafpool's ears prick up. He entered the cool bracken protecting the medicine cat den.

"Jayfeather, Fawnleaf, Hollyleaf wants you two to come with us to the border," Swiftmoon explained. "A WindClan cat is on our territory, and she wants you guys there."

"Sure," came the muffled reply. He saw Jayfeather and Fawnleaf come out with bundles of herbs.

"Let's go," Jayfeather meowed.

Hollyleaf led the way to the same spot. When they got there, Swiftmoon could smell the scent of WindClan. He saw Crowfeather sitting there eagerly. As Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Fawnleaf approach, his eyes warmed with welcome.

"Hello little ones," he meowed warmly.

"Back off or I'll claw you!" Hollyleaf snarled.

"No! Don't!" a voice called. Swiftmoon turned around to see Leafpool come out of her hiding spot. He saw Crowfeather's eyes light up.

"Leafpool!" he cried joyously.

"Crowfeather!" she replied. They touched noses tenderly.

"What's going on here?" Fawnleaf mewed nervously.

"I'm glad it was you three that came," Crowfeather rasped. "We should tell them now." Leafpool nodded her head in agreement.

"Jayfeather, Fawnleaf, and Hollyleaf," Leafpool began, "Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are not your parents."

Swiftmoon saw the three cats' faces widen with surprise.

"Leafpool and I are," Crowfeather replied quietly.


	6. Chapter 5

"_What?!"_ came the startled mew from Jayfeather. "This doesn't make any sense."

"I think it does," Swiftmoon meowed quietly. The rest of the cats looked at him expectantly.

"Well," he continued, "Crowfeather and Leafpool left their Clans to be with each other. However, when they came back, Cinderpelt died helping my mother give birth. Leafpool then took over as our medicine cat. During leaf-bare, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Fawnleaf, and Jayfeather were born. However, I remembered smelling kit-scent near the camp entrance. However, none of the kits were old enough to be there. Also, take a look at your warrior names. _Leaf_pool, Holly_leaf_. Crow_feather_, Jay_feather_, and Fawn_leaf_. The –leaf in your names are for Leafpool. The –feather in your names are for Crowfeather, or possibly even Feathertail." Swiftmoon felt Crowfeather stiffen beside him.

"Sorry," he meowed quietly. "Anyway, if that doesn't make sense, then hedgehogs fly."

"Now that you mention it," Jayfeather began, "I do remember walking in the snow in leaf-bare. I was walking with my siblings and my mother…"

"It's true!" Fawnleaf yowled. "Oh, Mother and Father!" She began purring happily. Crowfeather wrapped his tail around her, and Leafpool lick her happily. Jayfeather and Hollyleaf eventually joined in.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to yourselves," Swiftmoon meowed uncertainly. He began to pad away.

"Swiftmoon!" Hollyleaf meowed. She padded up to him and gave him a grateful lick on the ear.

"Thanks for that," she purred happily.

"Yeah, you're welcome," he replied. Swiftmoon saw Jayfeather's blind gaze rest on him. Swiftmoon knew that Jayfeather could tell what he was feeling.

"Crowfeather! Where are you?" came a distressed meow. He saw a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat race on the hill.

"Over here, Dasiyflower!" Crowfeather meowed hastily. Turning to the others, he said, "Go now. That's my sister, but she has a sharp tongue."

_Like Mousefur_, Swiftmoon thought to himself. The ThunderClan cats began to pad away.

"Farewell!" Crowfeather called as they disappeared into the undergrowth.

WWW

Swiftmoon was in the medicine den. Jayfeather was insisting that his wound should be checked again.

"I want to make sure that it isn't infected," Jayfeather had told him. Now, he was sleeping in comfy moss. He awoke and padded over to the pool. He lapped up the icy cold water. He was just about to doze off again when he heard voices outside.

"Well, I think they chose a fine time to tell us," Jayfeather meowed.

He heard Hollyleaf meow outside. She sounded anxious. "What will we tell Firestar?"

"Nothing. We don't want him to get angry at Leafpool."

"But what about Swiftmoon?" Hollyleaf wailed. "What if he tells him?"

"I don't think you have to worry about him. He'd keep anything safe if you wanted him to."

"And how can you be so sure about that?" Hollyleaf's sharp reply stung Swiftmoon's heart.

"Hollyleaf, I may be blind, but it's obvious that he's in love with you!" Swiftmoon's heart swelled with thanks for Jayfeather.

"He does?" came Hollyleaf's shocked response.

"Duh! You're always the first cat he asks when he's going on patrol! He always stares at you during Gatherings and Clan meetings!"

"I never noticed," she muttered. "What do you think I should do?"

"Follow your heart. You can never go wrong," Jayfeather advised. Swiftmoon heard Hollyleaf walk away and saw Jayfeather walk in.

"Thank you, Jayfeather," Swiftmoon meowed happily.

WWW

It had been two moons since Bumblepaw, Briarpaw, and Blossompaw became apprentices. Swiftmoon, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze had decided that they should have their final hunt as apprentices.

"Alright, I want each of you to go hunting on the territory. Catch prey, and watch our borders," Swiftmoon demanded.

"Hooray!" the three apprentices squeaked. They scampered off into the trees.

"Swiftmoon? I was wondering if we could walk together," Hollyleaf meowed.

"Uh…sure," Swiftmoon replied. They padded off into the undergrowth.

"Swiftmoon," Hollyleaf began, "I was talking with Jayfeather that day when I found out about my parentage…"

"I know. I overheard," Swiftmoon meowed.

"So you heard," Hollyleaf mewed quietly.

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry," Swiftmoon meowed. "But what Jayfeather was true."

"Oh."

"Hollyleaf, I just wanted to tell you that you've always been in my mind. You're so smart, and loyal, and brave, and fierce, and beautiful," he meowed. "I love you," he whispered.

"Oh, Swiftmoon! I love you to!" Hollyleaf meowed, happiness in her eyes. She twined her tail with his, and he purred happily.

WWW

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Cats began pouring out of their dens. Swiftmoon saw Graystripe and Millie's faces bursting with pride and happiness.

"It is now time for my favorite duty," Firestar meowed happily. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained to learn by your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Bumblepaw, Briarpaw, and Blossompaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"We do," they replied happily.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Blossompaw, from this moment on you will be known as Blossomspots. StarClan honors your compassion and wisdom, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Bumblepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Bumblefur. StarClan honors your eagerness and wit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Briarpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Briarstream, after a cat who has gone before." Swiftmoon saw surprise and a flicker of sadness in Graystripe's eyes. "StarClan honors your enthusiasm and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar rested his muzzle on each of the apprentices' heads, and they each licked hi shoulder.

"Blossomstripes! Bumblefur! Briarstream!" came the jubilant cry.

"You three will accompany the rest of us to the Gathering tonight," Firestar meowed warmly.

WWW

Swiftmoon jumped off of the tree-bridge and landed beside Hollyleaf. He walked into the clearing. He saw Onestar, Mistystar, and Blackstar on the leaders' tree. Firestar jumped up next to them and yowled.

"Warriors, apprentices, medicine cats, and elders…' he began.

"Wait!" came a meow. Swiftmoon saw Firestar's face light up as he saw two cats had heard of from Firestar himself.

"Princess! Ravenpaw!"


	7. Chapter 6

Both Princess and Ravenpaw looked dull and unkempt. Their eyes were shining with pain.

"I thought I'd never see you guys again!" Firestar purred as he ran towards them. Graystripe ran over and purred.

"Mother!" Cloudtail shrieked as he ran towards them. Brightheart and Whitewing followed suit.

"Cloudtail! I'm so glad to see you!" Princess cried.

"Mother, this is my mate, Brightheart, and my daughter, Whitwing," Cloudtail meowed excitedly.

"Oh, hello!" Princess mewed. Whitewing nuzzled against her grandmother. Brightheart, who obviously was a little wary about their last encounter, just meowed her happiness.

"This Gathering is over!" Blackstar meowed with disgust. The ThunderClan cats left the island and padded towards their territory.

WWW

"So, tell me how you came to come here," Firestar began. Swiftmoon, Firestar, Graystripe, Princess, Ravenpaw and Sandstorm were in Firestar's den.

"Well," Ravenpaw began, "moons after Graystripe and Millie came to Barley and I, a kittypet by the name of Fuzz came by. He told Barley that his sister Violet died. Barley never was the same. One day I came back from hunting and he was dead." The other cats bowed their heads. "After, I was worried, so I went to Twolegplace. I saw Princess wandering through the forest, calling for you. I asked her who she was, and she said that she was your sister. She also said that her Twolegs died, and she wanted to live in the forest. I told her that you left moons ago. We decided to follow you to your new home. And here we are."

"Thank StarClan you're here and safe," Firestar meowed. "Weren't you lonely after Barley died, though?"

"No. I had Princess. We're…mates now," Ravenpaw meowed.

"Wonderful!" Firestar meowed. "Ravenpaw, we'll have your warrior ceremony now. Then you will sit vigil with Graystripe's kits." With that, the cats left the den.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Firestar yowled. Cats began coming out. Swiftmoon noticed some cat's eyes were full of uncertainty.

"Ravenpaw and Princess have decided to stay in ThunderClan," Firestar began, "so we will now have Ravenpaw's warrior ceremony."

"No we won't!" came an indignant reply. Swiftmoon turned his head to see Ashfur pad towards the Highrock.

"I agree with Blackstar," he meowed. "This Clan is becoming filled with kittypets and loners and half-breeds." Swiftmoon stiffened. Did Ashfur know about Leafpool's secret?

"There are no half-breeds in this Clan," Firestar hissed. "And Ravenpaw was originally ThunderClan!"

"Oh, yes there are! I can name them for you! They are…"

"Foxdung!" Swiftmoon cried. He leaped onto Ashfur's back. The two cats rolled in the sand, hissing and snarling. "Even if there were half-breeds, they'd be more loyal than your flea-bitten pelt!"

"My loyalty lies with one that has passed on!" Ashfur snarled.

"Enough!" Firestar yowled. "Ashfur, I hereby exile you from ThunderClan. If we see you, you will be treated like any enemy."

"Fine." Ashfur whipped around and stalked off.

"Back to what we were doing," Firestar meowed. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained to learn by your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Ravenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Ravenpaw replied calmly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Ravenpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Ravenwing. StarClan honors your bravery and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar rested his head on Ravenwing's head, and he licked his shoulder.

"Ravenwing! Ravenwing!" came the cry.

"Come on, Princess. I'll show you to the queens' den," Thundercloud meowed. She was pregnant with Thornclaw's kits.

"Thank you," Princess meowed.

"Firestar, I don't think we should treat Ashfur lightly," Swiftmoon meowed. "Brambleclaw told me that Hawkfrost said that another cat plotted with him. I think it might be Ashfur."

"Well, tell the patrols to keep an eye out," Firestar muttered. Swiftmoon padded into the warriors' den.

"Mind if I sleep here?" Hollyleaf meowed as she padded up next to Swiftmoon.

"Sure," he replied. She snuggled up next to him and curled her tail up to her nose. "Goodnight, sweet Hollyleaf," he whispered.

"Goodnight," she replied.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews! Also, if anyone wants to be one of my kits, just add your profile in my review!**

"Attack!"

Swiftmoon woke with a start and raced into the clearing. Unknown warriors were slashing his beloved Clanmates. He saw Hollyleaf fall from the blow of a warrior. She didn't get back up. He looked up at the sky and shrieked, "StarClan, why?!"

Swiftmoon woke up from the horrible nightmare.

_It felt so real,_ Swiftmoon thought. Swiftmoon licked his chest fur. _That battle … it looked as if it was sunhigh…_

Sunhigh! That was when the battle would begin. He looked to Hollyleaf beside him.

_If I have to, I will sacrifice myself to save her,_ he thought bitterly.

Swiftmoon chose a vole and padded up next to Hollyleaf. Firestar was looking at him, pride in his eyes.

"So, did you have a good hunt?" Swiftmoon meowed.

"Yes. The prey's running. We're just lucky that leaf-bare is over and there were no outbreaks of greencough. I hope this peace lasts long."

"Attack!" came a call from Birchfall. He leaped onto Smokefoot. He also saw Nightcloud, Russetfur, Ivytail, and Ashfur himself.

_Speak of Tigerstar,_ Swiftmoon thought as he leaped into battle.

He jumped onto Nightcloud's back with a shriek of fury.

"Off of me," Nightcloud growled mutinously. "I'm here for Leafpool." She flipped Swiftmoon off and padded towards the elders' den.

"Never!" Hollyleaf yowled. She leaped onto Nightcloud's back, and raked her back with her claws. Nightcloud staggered and fell, and didn't get back up.

Swiftmoon raced away and saw Russetfur towering over Ravenwing.

"Foolish loner," she sneered, "greet Nightstar for me in StarClan."

"Only after you!" he snarled. He jumped on her back and hung on with his teeth.

"Ravenwing, watch your back!" Swiftmoon yowled. Ivytail was racing to meet her teeth in Ravenwing's throat. Before Swiftmoon could move, Graystripe intercepted Ivytail's teeth with his claws. They pierced her throat, and she fell over.

Suddenly, Swiftmoon heard a shriek from Firestar's den.

He raced into it to see Ashfur standing over Firestar, his claws matted with Firestar's blood.

"Foolish kittypet," he sneered. "Time to die."

"No, it's _your_ time!" Swiftmoon snarled. He sank his teeth in Ashfur's scruff and shook violently. Then, he let go. Ashfur flew against the cave wall and fell to the ground. Ashfur lay there, lying still. Then, he sank his teeth in Ashfur's throat. With a final shudder, Ashfur died.

"Swiftmoon…" Firestar croaked. Swiftmoon raced over to his beloved leader's side.

"No…Firestar!" Swiftmoon cried.

"Swiftmoon," Firestar began, "it's my time. You will be a worthy leader of ThunderClan." He gave a shudder. "Swiftmoon, I had a prophecy about you. It said, 'The one with the one with the moon in his eye will save the Clan.' I understand it now. You have saved ThunderClan. You killed Ashfur, one of your Clanmates, for the good of the Clan." He then turned his head towards the rock wall. "Spottedleaf, I'm ready."

"Firestar, I know I can't change fate, but know this. Every cat in the Clans would be dead without you. You are the noblest leader to ever walk the forest. You will be received into the highest rank of ThunderClan. The entire forest will miss you." Swiftmoon then pressed his nose into Firestar's cold, dead fur. Then he straightened up. He had to see to his Clan.


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry the last chapter was so short. I was being bugged for the computer. Sorry, but the contest is closed. I've already found names for the kits. **

Swiftmoon walked onto the Highrock and looked down at his Clan. They were all untidy with malice in their eyes.

"How many dead?" Swiftmoon meowed to Brackenfur.

"None on our side," Brackenfur began, "but everyone on Ashfur's side was wiped out."

"Good," Swiftmoon meowed to his father. "Watch over the Clan while I go to receive my nine lives."

"You mean…oh, no!" Brackenfur wailed. "When Graystripe was with Silverstream, he mentored me! And now he's gone!" Raising his head he cried, "Firestar is dead!"

" Firestar! No!" the assembled cats wailed, the loudest from Sandstorm, Princess, Ravenwing, Graystripe, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Cloudtail, and the rest of Firestar's kin.

"I'm sorry as well, but we must remain strong. Firestar would want to see his Clan strong, even in times of grief. Tonight, Jayfeather will accompany me to the Moonpool. But now, we mourn our beloved leader."

WWW

Swiftmoon had only been to the Moonpool once, with his mentor, Squirrelflight. It was an exhilarating experience, and he anticipated seeing it again. Jayfeather calmly led the way.

"Remember, we can't talk when you get down there," Jayfeather mewed.

The Moonpool was at the bottom of a stream. Swiftmoon padded up to it and lapped up the icy cold water. He immediately fell into a deep sleep.

He woke up in a forest strewn with prey. Birds called to each other. The gurgling of a stream was in his ear. Cats began to pad out of the trees.

"Greetings, Swiftmoon," the StarClan cats meowed, as if they were one. "Are you ready to receive your name and nine lives?"

"I'm ready," Swiftmoon replied. The first cat to walk up was a pale long-furred tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

"Greetings, Swiftmoon," she meowed. "I am Feathertail."

_Feathertail!_ Swiftmoon thought.

"With this life, I give you compassion. Use it for all cats weaker than you, in your Clan and in others." Feathertail laid her muzzle on Swiftmoon's head. Swiftmoon felt a sweet, flowery feeling wash over him. Feathertail then padded back, and a long-furred white warrior strode up.

_My grandfather, Whitestorm!_ Swiftmoon thought ecstatically.

"Hello, my grandson," Whitestorm rasped. "With this life I gave you justice. Use it to judge fairly on cats within your Clan." The feeling this time was more intense.

A very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes walked forward.

"I am Willowpelt, your grandmother. With this life I give you devotion. Use it to defend your Clanmates." Swiftmoon felt a spasm seize his body, and he realized now how protective a mother was for her kits.

A gray tom with amber eyes bounded towards Swiftmoon.

_My brother Molepaw_ Swiftmoon thought sadly.

"With this life I give you wisdom. Use it to think before charging into things." After Molepaw moved back, his uncle Sootfur walked to him.

"My little nephew," he meowed, "I died fighting to save you. With this life I give you bravery. Use it to fight fiercely." His other uncle Rainwhisker padded up. "With this life I give you pride. Use it to think proudly of your Clanmate's actions."

A she-cat identical to Whitestorm padded up.

_This must be my great-grandmother_ Swiftmoon meowed. "With this life I give you tireless energy. Use it to run on forever at the sides of your Clanmates."

A blue-gray she-cat walked up.

"I am Bluestar. With this life I give you nobility. Use it to be the noblest you can be. Then, Firestar padded up, all his strength restored.

"With this life I give you courage and faith. Serve your Clan-and mine-faithfully for many seasons."

A chorus of yowls meowed, "You are now Swiftstar. We will continue to watch over you with appreciative eyes."

WWW

Swiftstar returned to his camp, energy bubbling and flowing through his body. He padded into the camp and was surrounded by cats meowing approvingly.

"Welcome Swiftstar!"

"Congratulations, Swiftstar!"

He jumped onto the Highledge and yowled, "It is time to appoint a new deputy. I say these words before StarClan, so they may hear and approve my choice. Thornclaw will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."


	10. Chapter 9

Thornclaw's face lit up with surprise. Swiftstar was happy at the modesty of his uncle.

"Thornclaw! Thornclaw!" came joyous meows.

"The Clan meeting is over," Swiftstar meowed. Swiftstar jumped off of the Highrock and decided to go see if Hollyleaf wanted to go hunting.

WWW

It was a quarter moon since Swiftstar had become leader. He decided to see how Hollyleaf was doing in the nursery.

Hollyleaf's belly was swelled with his kits. "Hello, Hollyleaf," Swiftstar meowed.

"Hi," she murmured drowsily.

"Jayfeather," Swiftstar began, "how long until they're born?"

"A few days at most," Jayfeather replied.

"Okay. Thanks!" Swiftstar meowed.

"See you later," Hollyleaf meowed as sleep clutched her.

"Goodnight." Swiftstar padded out of the nursery and jumped onto the Highledge.

"Cats of ThunderClan, Sandstorm, Millie, Graystripe, Thornclaw, Foxcatcher, Toadpaw, and Rosepaw will be going to the Gathering," Swiftstar meowed.

WWW

Swiftstar crossed the tree-bridge after the rest of the cats had crossed.

"Let's go," he meowed, his tail giving a signal. The rest of the cats raced alongside him into the clearing. Thornclaw took his seat at the base of the tree with Bluefire, Ashfoot, and…_Tawnypelt?_

Swiftstar leaped onto the tree and sat next to Mistystar. She then gave a commanding yowl.

"Cats of all Clans," she began, "we meet under the watchful eyes of StarClan! Blackstar, will you begin?"

"Sure," he replied. "Our deputy, Russetfur, has died. Tawnypelt is now our deputy. Others dead are Smokefoot and Ivytail." He then stood back and nodded his head to Onestar.

"Nightcloud has died as well," he meowed.

"There is nothing to report in Riverclan," Mistystar meowed.

"ThunderClan has terrible news," Swiftstar meowed. "Firestar is dead."

Many shocked, grief-filled faces began to wail.

"How did this happen?" a WindClan cat mewed.

"A quarter moon ago, Ashfur was exiled from ThunderClan because he and I had a fight. A day later, Ashfur, Russetfur, Ivytail, Nightcloud, and Smokefoot attacked our Clan. Ashfur killed Firestar before I killed Ashfur," Swiftstar meowed. "All who attacked us were killed. On a lighter note, Hollyleaf is expecting my kits and Princess is expecting Ravenwing's kits. Thornclaw is now deputy and the father of Thundercloud's kits. Their names are Timberkit, Redkit, and Mosskit. The Gathering is over!"

WWW

"You're doing fine, Hollyleaf," Jayfeather meowed. Three kits were already crying sadly for their mother.

"How many more?" Hollyleaf growled through gritted teeth.

"Just one," Swiftstar meowed. He began licking the only tom, his eyes glazed with pride.

"Here it comes…it's here! Well done, Hollyleaf!" Jayfeather meowed. "Eat the borage so that your milk comes."

"Hollyleaf, we have three she-cats and a tom," Swiftstar meowed happily. One of his kits, an orange she-cat with black paws, was bouncing happily. The tom, which was a tabby with green eyes, was sleeping with his sisters. One was pale orange had a bushy tail, and the other was brown.

"What shall we name them?" Hollyleaf inquired.

"The tom should be Emeraldkit. The one with the bushy tail should be Bushkit. The brown kit should be Treekit. And the orange she-cat with black paws should be Emberkit."

"Okay. Emeraldkit, Bushkit, Treekit, and Emberkit." Hollyleaf then closed her eyes and fell asleep. Swiftstar gave her ear a quick lick, then padded out of the nursery.

Thornclaw was busy organizing patrols. Honeyfern was sharing tongues with Berrrynose. All was peaceful.

A sudden meow broke the silence. Swiftstar swerved around to see Squirrelflight angrily storm through the tunnel. Her fur was ruffled the wrong way, and there was a gash in her left ear.

"What's the matter?" Swifstar meowed hesitantly.

"Those foxhearted ShadowClan warriors, that's who! They crossed the border and began to fight with Graystripe and Brackenfur! I came back to get more warriors!" she hastily replied.

"Okay, stay here. I'll take Lionblaze, Cloudtail, Dustpelt, and Birchfall. Guard the nursery," Swiftstar meowed, anxious about Hollyleaf.

WWW

"Bring it on, foxdung!" Birchfall snarled as he leaped onto Blackstar.

"Birchfall, you mousebrain!" Swiftstar hissed. "Let's see if we can talk it out." Swiftstar felt Molepaw's life kicking in; without it, he'd already be on Blackstar's pelt.

"What is it that you want, Blackstar?" Swiftstar meowed, dipping his head.

"Your clan of kittypets has irritated me for too long," Blackstar snarled. "I suggest you stop taking in riffraff before ShadowClan takes care of the problem."

"KittypetClan," Toadfoot sneered.

"What?!" came an indignant shriek from Cloudtail.

"Blackstar, I suggest that in the future you keep your nose in your own Clan's business and stop telling me how to run Thunderclan," Swiftstar meowed icily.

"Swiftstar! Swiftstar!" came the ThunderClan warriors' cry.

"Make me," Blackstar hissed.

"Birchfall," Swiftstar mewed quietly, "you may…"

"Attack!" Dustpelt cried. He leaped onto Kinkfur's back, and the border exploded with screeching cats.

Swiftstar jumped on Oakfur's back and raked his claws on either side of Oakfur's back. Oakfur screeched in pain and fled.

"Foolish kit," Swiftstar meowed. He saw Lionblaze and Graystripe biting at Toadfoot's hind legs. He only snarled and battled harder.

"Out of my way!" Cloudtail cried. He clawed at Toadfoot's muzzle. Blood spattered from the wound.

"Retreat!" Blackstar meowed. The ShadowClan cats began to flee. "This isn't the end, Swiftstar," he panted. "We'll be back."

"Oh, really? Well, before you do, tell your pure clan how you were beaten by 'KittypetClan'. Now get off our land," Swiftstar hissed. shadowClan disappeared into the undergrowth.

"ThunderClan! ThunderClan!" came the cry from the battle-wounded cats. Swiftstar's heart swelled with pride. These were truly loyal cats.


	11. New Allegiances

Hey guys. I thought I'd redo the allegiances! And thanks for the AWESOME reviews!

Allegiances

ThunderClan

**LEADER: **Swiftstar-Orange tom with two white stripes on his back, green eyes()

**DEPUTY: **Thornclaw-Golden brown tabby tom

**MEDICINE CAT: **Jayfeather-Gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE: **Fawnleaf –Brown she cat with white-tipped front paws and tail, no skin on front right leg, mint green eyes(*)

**WARRIORS:**(Toms and she-cats without kits)

Squirrelflight-Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Dustpelt-Dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-Pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail-Long-haired white tom

Brackenfur-Golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail-Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Brightheart-White she-cat with ginger splotches

Spiderleg-Long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing-White she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall-Light brown tabby tom

Graystripe-Long-haired gray tom

Berrynose-Cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-Small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-Gray-and white tom

Lionblaze-Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Cinderheart-Gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost-Tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeyfern-Light brown tabby she-cat

Millie-Silver tabby she-cat, former kittypet

Ravenwing-Small black tom with a white-tipped tail, a white dash on his chest, and green eyes, former loner

Bumblefur-Gray tom with black stripes running horizontally across his back

Blossomspots-Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Briarstream-Dark brown she-cat

Foxcatcher-Reddish-brown tabby tom

Icestorm-Small whit she-cat with blue eyes

**APPRENTICES**(More than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**QUEENS**(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Ferncloud-Pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes

Daisy-Cream-colored long-furred cat from the horseplace, mother of Spiderleg's kits

Thundercloud-Black she-cat with white-tipped paws and tail, pale orange eyes, mother of Thornclaw's kits(*)

Hollyleaf-Black she-cat with green eyes, the mother of Swiftstar's kits

Princess-Firestar's sister, former kittypet, soon to be mother of Ravenwing's kits

**KITS**

Timberkit-Brown tabby she-cat

Redkit-Brown tom with a bushy tail

Mosskit-Black she-kit

Emberkit-Orange she-kit with black paws

Emeraldkit-Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Bushkit-Pale orange she-kit with a bushy tail

Treekit-Brown she-kit

**ELDERS**(former warriors and queens, now retired)

Brambleclaw-Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, retired due to mangled paw beyond repair

Leafpool-Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, retired due to failing hearing

Mousefur-Small dusky brown she-cat

Longtail-Pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired due to failing eyesight

ShadowClan

**LEADER: **Blackstar-Large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**DEPUTY: **Tawnypelt-Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT: **Littlecloud-Very small tabby tom

**WARRIORS:**

Oakfur-Small brown tom

Rowanclaw-Ginger tom

**APPRENTICE:** Owlpaw

Toadfoot-Dark brown tom

Crowfrost-Black-and-white tom

**APPRENTICE: **Olivepaw

Kinkfur-Tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar-Brown tom with long scar across his back

**APPRENTICE:** Shrewpaw

Snaketail-Dark brown tabby tom with tabby-striped tail

**APPRENTICE: **Scorchpaw

Whitewater-White she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**APPRENTICE: **Redpaw

**QUEENS**

**KITS**

Tigerkit-Tortoiseshell tom with stripes

Flamekit-Tiny dark ginger tom

Dawnkit-Gray she-kit

**ELDERS**

Cedarheart-Dark gray tom

Tallpoppy-Long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

WindClan

**LEADER: **Onestar-Brown tabby tom

**DEPUTY: **Ashfoot-Gray she-cat

**MEDICINE CAT: **Barkface-Short-tailed brown tom

**APPRENTICE: **Krestrelpaw

**WARRIORS**

Tornear-Tabby tom

Crowfeather-Dark gray tom

**APPRENTICE: **Heatherpaw

Owlwhisker-Light brown tabby tom

Whitetail-Small white she-cat

**APPRENTICE: **Breezepaw

Weaselfur-Ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-Brown-and-white tom

Leaftail-Dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Dewspots-Spotted gray tabby she-cat

Willowclaw-Gray she-cat

Antpelt-Brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot-Gray tom with two dark paws

**APPRENTICE: **Sunpaw

Daisyflower-Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, amber eyes()

**QUEENS**

Gorsetail-Very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes

**KITS**

Thistlekit-Golden brown tabby tom with hazy blue eyes

Sedgekit-White tom with gray patches and blue eyes

Swallowkit-Dark tabby she-cat

**ELDERS**

Morningflower-Vey old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot-Dark gray tabby tom

RiverClan

**LEADER: **Mistystar-Gray she-cat with blue eyes

**DEPUTY: **Bluefire-Blue gray she-cat with startling blue eyes()

**MEDICINE CAT: **Mothwing-Dappled golden she-cat

**APPRENTICE: **Willowshine

**WARRIORS**

Voletooth-Small brown tabby tom

**APPRENTICE: **Minnowpaw

Reedwhisker-Black tom

Mosspelt-Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE: **Pebblepaw

Beechfur-Light brown tom

Rippletail-Dark gray tabby tom

Dawnflower-Pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose-Mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail-Ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur-Light gray tabby tom

**APPENTICE: **Nettlepaw

Otterheart-Dark brown she-cat

Pinefur-Very short-haired tabby she-cat

**APPRENTICE: **Robinpaw

Rainstorm-Mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur-Brown tabby she-cat

**APPRENTICE: **Copperpaw

**QUEENS**

Graymist-Pale gray tabby

Icewing-White she-cat with blue eyes

**KITS**

Sneezekit-Tortoiseshell she-cat

Mallowkit…

Beetlekit…

Pricklekit…

Grasskit…

Petalkit…

**ELDERS**

Heavystep-Thickest tabby tom

Swallowtail-Dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream-Gray tom


	12. Chapter 10

"When do you think I should tell them?"

Swiftstar was in Jayfeather's den after the battle with ShadowClan. He wondered if he should tell ThunderClan about Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Fawnleaf's true parentage.

"I don't think it matters," Jayfeather meowed. "You can tell them now, or tomorrow, or in a moon. Whenever you think the time is best."

"Okay, I'll tell them now." Swiftstar got up and padded out into the clearing.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" he yowled. The cats began filing into their positions.

"I have a bit of information to tell you," Swiftstar began, "Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Fawnleaf are not the kits of Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw." He heard many cats whisper startledly.

"Their parents are Crowfeather and Leafpool."

"What?" came the question from Sorreltail; it wasn't anger, just surprise.

"I know it's hard to believe, but both Crowfeather and Leafpool have told me. And if _any_ of you think we will drive out my mate or her siblings because of their parentage," Swiftstar hissed, "then you're wrong!" With that, he turned and stalked back into his den.

From outside he could hear cats meowing. Then he heard Longtail meow:

"So what if those cats are their parents? They're more loyal than Ashfur and Tigerstar, both of whom were full ThunderClan." Many cats began to murmur their agreement.

WWW

"How are you, Hollyleaf?" Swiftstar meowed.

"Fine, thanks. Our kits are growing up fine. Emberkit already has Sorreltail's energy. And Emeraldkit is just like Brackenfur," Hollyleaf replied.

"Daddy!" the kits shrieked. They tackled Swiftstar and began batting his back with sheathed claws.

"Oh, no! ShadowClan attack! I'll have to show them no mercy!" Swiftstar yowled. He was laughing along with the kits.

"Intruder alert!" Sandstorm yowled. Swiftstar got up and walked into the clearing.

A ragged-looking silver tabby tom was standing at the front of a group of cats.

"Stripes!" Squirrelflight snarled.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

**Sorry guys, this is the end. I'm going to work on a parody for a while, and then I'll make a sequel to this. So stay tuned…**


End file.
